Cell phones are possibly the most ubiquitous digital device found today in western society, and most definitely in urban areas. The modern landscape is filled with vehicles of all sizes and shapes, starting with two wheels, four wheels and more. The nexus between cellphones and vehicles has become a daily hazard. To cope with this hazard, a plethora of apparatuses for holding and positioning cellphones in vehicles have found their way to the marketplace. In parallel, a plethora of “hands-free” systems and device have also found their way to the marketplace.
“Hands-free” system allow drivers to communicate using their cellphones, but without the distraction of dealing with the cellphone itself, while driving. Cellphone holders, however, add no electronic functionality and are merely mechanical props and stands to give a driver a useful place to put the cellphone while driving.